


Please...do not scream

by ProcrastinationIsMyCrime



Series: Finding Home [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Friendship, Identity Reveal, Magic Revealed, Mental Instability, Nudity, Reunions, Revenge, Romance, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinationIsMyCrime/pseuds/ProcrastinationIsMyCrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen is held captive as bait by Morgana so she may kill Arthur, however in the mist of the nightmares within that very tower a kind spirit emerges to help Gwen prevail in her fight against Morgana's magic. In this same tower Gwen will learn that she doesn't know all or at least most things about her tall, slim friend. But Camelot is where she finally pieces it together.</p><p>Reunions and friendships blossom from Gwen's ordeal, but Morgana is no passive witch and intends to gain what she desires no matter the odds.</p><p>Reveal. AU. Season 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please...do not scream

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin.**

"Blah" Normal speech

'Blah' Quote

_"Blah" Telepathy/flashback or dream dialogue_

_Blah Thoughts or emphasised words._

X~X~X New scene or POV

**Please…do not scream**

**By ProcrastinationIsMyCrime**

In a dark, cold room with marginal lighting a tired, lonely, young soul stirred as it heard the creak of the heavy metal door closing, confirmed by the sound of the latch falling into place. Still feeling the heaviness of what had been its eternal slumber, the soul closed its eyes before sleeping once more.

X~X~X

There'd been another soul here. New to this place for it had made sounds of fright and speaking to itself. The new soul was gone from the room for the time being. From outside the room, the young soul could hear the voices of two women sparingly talking to one another in quiet tones.

X~X~X

Later on that day a second new soul entered the room trying to coax the first soul out before quickly leaving, saying to let her 'know should she change her mind'.

X~X~X

A few hours later the young soul woke once again to the sounds of the first soul speaking to itself again. Forcing herself up she approached the first soul and could hear what she was saying.

"Don't look you'll be alright. . . don't look you'll be alright. . .d-don't lo-ok. . .don't look you'll be alright. Huh, hu. Huh, hu," the first soul was whimpering as it cried.

Moving closer the young soul lowered herself to the other's level rubbed her on the arm, but it didn't seem to draw her out of her torment. "I'm Mina," Mina said prying the woman's top arm from her ear, "What's your name? Why are you here?" Mina continued to move the other into a sitting position.

Finally the other opened her eyes before parting her lips in confusion, after a moment the older woman started shaking her head. Mina had an idea what she could be thinking. "I've been here a long time. Many years spent, lost in this place with no choice or chance to get home. I'm not part of your imagination," she stated making her look Mina in the eyes as she held her cheeks, "How could I be?" she asked rhetorically.

That seemed to open the other up a little. "Gw-Gwen," the dark beauty stuttered, before squaring her shoulders. "My name is Gwen." And that was when she truly looked at Mina; a thin, pale, average height young brunette who was two or three years younger than her. The state of her clothing and hair suggested that she indeed had been alone and lost for many years. The dress was too small for her size, and the holes and tears suggested it had been through much. "You look like- No that can't be. You were never mentioned," Gwen said as she looked at Mina like a puzzle.

Suddenly the dark woman looked up with hope at something Mina couldn't see, but Mina knew better. "Gwen, look at me! _Gwen!_ " she pleaded before jumping up and moving into Gwen's line of sight and grabbing her face, finally drawing her attention. "Don't listen to it! I'll help you, alright? Look at my eyes and nowhere else," she said firmly before moving her grip to Gwen's hands. "Now think of the place you feel safest. Mine is the family hovel in my village, with my twin brother driving my mother batty, and me cleaning up after him. Do you see yours in your mind? What does it look like? Describe it to me," she instructed a little softer than before but still with assertiveness.

X~X~X

Inside her mind Gwen could see her father's forge as he worked, using iron to craft swords and maces. She could see herself before the time Elyan had left, looking after her brother as she made dresses and other garments. Opening her eyes all she could see was the deep blue of the younger woman's eyes. "I'm in my home, my father is making weapons for the Knights of Camelot, my brother Elyan is pretending to fight an invisible enemy as I'm making clothes for the three of us," Gwen described, smiling at the memory.

Mina smiled back "That sounds lovely. Now, you said your father was making weapons for knights, yes?"

Gwen nodded "He died some time ago-"she began sadly.

Suddenly Mina's hand was over her mouth " _Stop_ ," she demanded "Don't think of that. Think only of the memory you just told me." Mina took her hand away before she continued "I'm sorry, but this won't work if you drift from that memory," she apologised genuinely, taking hold of Gwen's hand again. "Now I want you to think about the walls of your home. Imagine that they are sturdy. _Impenetrable_."

Gwen nodded to her pale companion wondering just how long she'd been here. Closing her eyes once more she pictured Elyan's pretend sword hitting a wall and bouncing off it, where in truth he'd punctured it and they had to patch it up. Opening her doe eyes she nodded to Mina "Elyan had damaged one with his sword in the past. This time nothing happened," she explained holding onto Mina's hands to prove to herself the other was real.

"That's it," Gwen received an encouraging smile from her, it made her feel hopeful and the situation a little better. "Every time you see somebody appear, do what we just did. Picture Elyan's sword bouncing off that wall in your mind, but keep your eyes open," Mina told her with encouragement radiating from her words, they were almost hypnotic. The fact Mina was here, trying to help her, gave Gwen so much hope but the sound of Arthur's voice made her forget to do the mental exercise.

"Guinevere. . ."

She turned her head for a moment before quickly looking away "Huh?! Arthur?. . .No. I know it's not you. I know it's not you. I know it's not you. I know it's not you."

"Gwen! Think of the memory! Think of the walls!" A feminine voice cried out, breaking the hold that the fake Arthur had on her mind.

"Guinevere. Look at me." Fake Arthur continued.

"I know it's not you," Gwen continued murmuring to herself, eyes shut.

"Please. . ." Fake Arthur persisted.

"You're safe in your home, you're making clothes. Elyan's sword _bounces off the wall,_ " the voice spoke again with evident haste, sparking a memory in Gwen's mind.

"I know it's not you," she repeated with conviction and opened her eyes, but still hearing him. "He's still there," she cried in desperation to the other voice.

"It's me. It's Arthur," The fake continued, Gwen could hear the footsteps of it.

"Listen to the sounds of your father in the forge. _The clanging of his tools_. Whatever you do…please…do not scream," the female voice offered what comfort it could.

Gwen could hear the noise that often came from the forge. Looking up she saw the fake fading slowly "It's not you," she stated drawing confidence from the memory of her home.

"See? It's me. It's Arthur. You're safe now," the fake argued. Gwen could feel a headache and whimpered, but didn't give up.

"That's _it_ , Gwen!" the voice praised. "I know it hurts but keep fighting!" that distant feminine voice implored.

"You're not Arthur," she said firmly and turned away. Shortly afterwards she stumbled but was caught by a person slowly coming into sight. Someone she recognised. Mina. "Mina!" she cried in rejoice, taking her hands and firmly gripping them.

Slowly lowering her to the ground, Mina placed Gwen's head in her lap and gently massaged her scalp, reducing tension and relaxing her muscles. "You did well, Gwen. The headaches will stop once you remember to think of the memory you told me," Mina sat her up before shortly enveloping her in a tight hug. Gwen was truly grateful that Mina was here. For without her she believed without a doubt that she'd fallen for whatever game Morgana was playing.

"I know they will," Mina insisted with determination and experience. "But it will not be easy."

"Thank you, Mina. What you did for me, I could never repay but I will try my hardest," Gwen promised as she returned the hug. When she pulled back she noticed Mina was fiddling with her tattered peasant dress, clearly nervous about something. "Mina, what is it?" she asked lifting her chin to make the other look at her.

"Do you trust me, Gwen?" Mina replied with an evident fear of rejection.

"Of course. You've been nothing but kind to me. Helped me fight against Morgana's cruelty," Gwen said with earnest. Giving Mina's shoulder a squeeze she gave the younger woman a look of encouragement.

"I can get us out of the tower… but I'll have to use magic. There is no other way," she confessed, fear rolling off her, but not fear for her life. "Please…don't hate me for who I am," Mina begged, eyes glistened with unshed tears. The girl before her seemed to have the emotions of a child half her age, Gwen observed.

Gwen was surprised for a moment as thoughts from the past ran through her head. Thoughts of how magic was forbidden and had only brought suffering. She'd seen how magic could be used for good but had far many more times when it'd been used for bad. But she also knew of the suffering Uther had dealt to those with the ability. Mina hadn't done anything to Gwen, and so she decided to give her a chance.

"I have seen what can be done with magic; the good and the bad. It has shown me it's the user, not the ability that decides what is done. I won't judge you based on the actions of others. I'll give you a chance, but let me get used to it first, okay?" Gwen said hoping that Mina won't use it too freely, too soon. There were many years of fear towards magic instilled by Uther's reign, however the one time it had saved her father taught her there were good people out there.

Giving a slight shiver as the cold of the stone could be felt through her dress, Gwen didn't object when she felt Mina hold her closely, sharing what little warmth she had with Gwen.

" _Hát_ ," she heard Mina murmured quietly. She made to ask what it meant when warmth began to radiate from between them.

"Thank you," she said to the sorceress quietly, fighting the urge to fall asleep from the cold as the spell slowly expelled the icy feeling from her skin.

The young woman who'd helped her through the ordeal remained close as they huddled on the stone floor. "You're welcome, Gwen. It will take time before the cold is fully gone. Stone is difficult to change temperature because it holds onto it so much," Mina explained as she tightened her grip, trying to warm up.

As she continued to do the exercise Mina had taught her, an interesting question came to mind. "How long have you been here, Mina? Your dress is too small, in tatters, and your skin… so pale it could be snow," Gwen observed in a low tone, so not to alert Morgana to Mina's presence.

"I honestly don't know, Gwen. The first day here I was ten years old. I'd gotten lost in the woods and followed a group of knights that passed me during the night. I don't know how they died, but I saw their bodies in a ditch a distance from the tower, so I came here. It took a very long time before I learnt to counter the mandrake roots' effects. When I finally did, I was able to leave this room and tried to find my way back, but it was impossible, I always ended up back at the tower no matter what way I walked, so I searched each room for clues,"

"The only thing I ever found was a book of magic and have relied on magic to survive since. Once I'd memorised it and mastered the spells within, I cast a deep sleep spell over myself to preserve energy. I've slept until you arrived," Mina shared as Gwen saw her burn a mandrake root that looked relatively new. "How did you arrive?" she asked curiously.

"Morgana, a sorceress who used to be a friend, brought me here as bait for my husband, Arthur. She has wanted the throne of Camelot for many years, and hopes to obtain the throne by hurting me and my friends. Arthur values his few friends very dearly and Morgana knows this. She used to be my best friend. I don't know what I ever did to her to deserve such hate," Gwen explained sadly.

"Are you ready to go, Gwen? Have you recovered?" Mina showing genuine concern, pulling away from the hold and getting up. "We must leave as soon as possible. We don't know how far or how close Arthur is to this tower, and the further away his is the better. It is full of traps and this Morgana doesn't sound like a sorceress to be trifled with. _Gespræde_ ," The dress extended until it was slightly short of touching the floor, the sleeves covering her fingers. Its tattered state remained unchanged. "I'm going to need coverage from the sun. I haven't been out there in some time," she explained, giving an apologetic grimace.

"Yes, I'm ready," the queen rose from the floor, squaring her shoulders. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just hold onto me," Mina replied gently. " _Bedyrene us! Astyre us thanonweard_ ," she chanted, her eyes shining a bright gold.

X~X~X

Arthur and company had just reached the peak where the bottom of the tower was visible when Merlin felt a pulse of magic emitting from behind him.

"Arthur!" Merlin heard Gwen call out in relief.

Within seconds all six of them were running towards two woman getting up off the ground. The men were upon them in moments, the four knights slightly short of breathe from the rush of keeping up with their overjoyed king, but Merlin had no problems thanks to the lack of armour and chainmail. Arthur pulled out his sword defensively, face painted with distrust at the stranger who stood a distance behind Gwen, following her at a slower pace.

It was a raven haired woman who was younger than Gwen, more on the slim side and appeared to have not seen the sun for an extensive period, her hair was also in an unkempt condition. Her state of dress was whilst covering, consisted of many tears and filthy stains. Apart from the fact being obvious from their appearance, he knew she had magic as he felt the strong pulsing of energy emitting from her being. The woman herself though was quite different; her body language was that of a person well out of her comfort zone and clueless of what to do as Arthur and the knights held their swords readily in her direction.

"Arthur," Gwen murmured as she held onto him as though he could disappear at any moment. "She's a friend, she helped me escape. Put the sword away," the Queen murmured as she continued to hold on.

"We must leave this place," the stranger said interrupting the reunion. "It is not wise to linger when this Morgana is so close. That tower is truly a dreadful place," she suggested, whlist her eyes darted from person to person, more often than not landing on him as she likely sensed him own magic. Not many magic users were ignorant of his power for long.

As one the attention of the knights turned and took in the appearance of the woman. Her skin, of what could be seen, was covered in grime and dust and the clean patches so pale it could've been snow; eyes as blue as sapphires; appeared to be around Merlin's age; black hair an utter mess down to her waist and wearing a tattered peasant dress in disrepair. None of them could deny that she was right in her assessment and they began the journey back, but kept her in front of them, unsure whether to trust her. Putting as much space between themselves and the tower as possible they walked quickly but not too fast for the hours journey ahead.

In the forest upon making camp Gwen made her way over to Mina, who was sitting on the other side of the fire all alone "Mina, I'm sorry they're so weary of you. Although they didn't see your magic, even sudden allies without magic aren't trusted too much by Camelot. There have been many attempts against us and their trust has been worn thin," she apologised quietly, giving her a brief hug before turning to the men. "Sir Leon," she addressed the knight "Could you show us to a stream or lake? I'd like to freshen up and Mina has been in that tower for far too long," she requested kindly.

"Of course, My Lady, but it will have to be brief. We don't want to worry Arthur."

XXXXXXXXX

Once adjusted to the chill of the cold water Gwen began to wash away the grime and sand from the past few days. She couldn't take too long, unless she wanted to worried the knights who'd come all this way to rescue her, so she work quickly but still enjoyed the water.

" _Áfeorme_ ,"she heard Mina murmur and felt a pleasant tingle roll over her and the grime vanish from her chocolate skin. Turning to her friend Gwen saw the back of her as she stood waist deep in water, hearing Mina repeat herself causing grim to vanish from her own skin. Wading over towards the younger woman Gwen saw the hair that rested on Mina's back unknot itself, regaining gentle curls that no doubt had been absent for many years. However it was still filthy.

Mina still had her back to her and only slightly jumped as Gwen rested a hand on her shoulder "Would you like me to get the dirt out?" Gwen offered kindly, being patient and imagining that Mina must be feeling very insecure after so much solitude.

"Yes please," she said timidly before hugging herself and keeping her face down. Insecurity radiated from the magical peasant.

Gwen was gentle as she worked through her hair with the ease she'd acquired as Morgana's maid. The sloshing and splashing of water was the only noise as Mina's hair was slowly cleaned of what had built up over the years. "Once I finish, would you mind finishing mine? I would really appreciate the help," Gwen requested politely, hoping to draw her out of her shy disposition.

"Yes, My Lady," came the quiet reply.

Gwen frowned a little. "My Lady? You don't have to call me that, Mina. Please, call me Gwen," she kindly requested in a tone that gave no indication of being more important that Mina.

"Yes, Gwen," the small voice replied dutifully. This made Gwen frown a little, slightly disappointed that Mina had become so withdrawn upon meeting the men. However Gwen supposed it was to be expected considering how distrustful Arthur and the knights had been, even Merlin had shown it in his own way, just not as obviously

As she continued to clean Mina's hair Gwen filled the silence with talk about her life as a peasant; with her parents and brother before both her parents had passed away and Elyan had disappeared before her father's death. She made sure to be gentle and only speak at a moderate pace to prevent Mina from possibly feeling overwhelmed. Eventually Mina began to open up and shared some of her past; explaining that she couldn't remember everything such as names but knew she had a mother, brother but for some reason no father figure in their village.

"Did your brother have magic too, Mina?" she enquired kindly, but upon seeing the glance of fear from the corner of the girl's eye Gwen did some quick damage control. "There's no need to be afraid. You told me about yours and I'm still your friend," she reassured her before turning her back to Mina. "I've finished cleaning the grime. Would you check mine?"

Mina was silent as she went about cleaning Gwen's hair and the queen was patient as Mina occasionally pulled a hair whilst washing away the grime. To be honest Gwen wasn't surprised by the silence and regretted pushing her too far by asking about the magic. Although she hadn't received a verbal answer she felt that it in itself had given her an answer, that her brother did have magic. The soul that was Mina was such a kind one and if anything to go by then the brother had to be a selfless person considering what Mina had done for without expecting any reward; just doing the deed for the sake of doing it.

As Gwen felt the cleaning coming to an end Mina finally spoke. "It's not that I don't trust you, Gwen, I do, but I'd rather not talk about it around other people. I don't know them and I don't know what they want or will do with me," the sorceress said edgy with fear and anxiety before audibly stepping away as the water sloshed from the movement.

Without turning around as per their unspoken agreement upon entering the water Gwen spoke softly in the serenity of the quiet lake as they finished their bathing. "Nothing will happen to you, Mina. I will make sure of it," she promised and waited for an answer before intending to wade to the water's edge to redress.

"Thank you, Gwen," was all Mina said whilst remaining further within the lake.

X~X~X

Mina was relieved to be far from the Dark Tower and in the lush green of countryside once more, however she lie restlessly on the ground as the starlight and the campfire casted limited light on the people with her.

After bathing and redressing herself in the tattered peasant dress she'd been forced by logic to leave it in its state rather than repairing the tears like she should have done before leaving the Tower, but at the time the state of her dress had been the last thing on her mind. People always say that hindsight is the clearest way you see your mistakes.

The journey towards Gwen's home and consequently Camelot had been a socially awkward situation as Gwen shared Arthur's horse, leaving Mina with the only option of riding with Merlin, who she didn't know or knew if she could trust him. King Arthur, as Gwen had informed her earlier, was still very distrusting and never let Mina out of his sight as they travelled, resulting in Merlin leading the party whilst Arthur rode close behind them. She felt so afraid towards the men and their attitudes, and the only thing that kept her from fleeing was Gwen's promise to protect her. Mina just felt so helpless which irritated her to no end as it was a very foreign feeling to her, she could look after herself and always had done, but the circumstances she was in couldn't have been foreseen, and the unknown scared her.

Mina had hoped to have found some kind of support or something in Merlin considering she could feel his power rolling off him in waves, a clear indication that he was like her and one of them. She had been proven wrong though as Merlin had his eyes on her alike to that of a falcon on prey, but not quiet to that degree, more of a watchful and prepared disposition. It kind of hurt to see her magical kin looking at her and treating her almost like a threat; distant, passive and watchful.

Turning over on the grass, as she had no bedroll, Mina reached out with her magic towards Merlin in hope of opening a conversation telepathically. And unlike the rest of the day that had passed Merlin welcomed the wisp of energy before connecting it with his own.

 _"Yes, Mina?"_ The response was terse and somewhat distrusting as the fellow magic user set his attention on her; watchful eyes once more.

 _"Why are you so cold to me? You have just as much reason to hide as I do,"_ Mina tried to reason him and make him see she meant no ill for anyone.

Merlin however didn't seem as though he was about to change his attitude. _"I hardly believe in coincidences. Gwen is taken to a tower by Morgana and you just happen to be there to rescue her? Too convenient, and my_ _hunches hardly fail me,"_ he told her before scanning the surroundings for a moment then turning his eyes back on her.

As the frustration at the indirect rejection built up within Mina she replied incredulously and with conviction. _"This is what it's about? Morgana? I swear I am not in league with anybody. Why can't you just see that?"_

Rising from her place near the fire but from the other campers, Mina left the site to seek a place to mope in private, but was denied that simple request as she heard the footsteps that were Merlin following her into the trees. The emotions welled up within her before suddenly forming conviction and pain that she conveyed across a connection she formed once she'd stopped walking. _"I have nothing to gain, nothing to lose and nothing to fight for. Why won't you see I just want someone to trust and who would return the favour? We both have magic, Merlin. I thought you'd understand my yearning for company from a person who_ _knows what it's like."_

When it became clear that Merlin held no intentions to leave her alone Mina returned to the camp and attempted to gain what sleep she could before the party would rise and continue travelling to Camelot.

X~X~X

Gwen woke as the sunlight touched her face and smiled as it reminded her of what was soon to come at the end of their journey, however that pleasant thought came to an abrupt end as she spotted Morgana standing next to Elyan, who was bleeding from the chest as he was seated against the trunk of a tree that'd been assigned as the watch shift position. She couldn't believe that the compassionate Morgana she once knew had reduced to what she now was, and killed her brother in cold blood and just stand there waiting for her to wake and realise what had happened.

As Morgana stalked silently over to her Gwen managed to loosen one of her shoes and flicked her foot so that the shoe hit Mina; she was the only one Gwen felt would be able to help her in this situation. Arthur and the knights didn't have the ability to fight magic head on, making Mina her best hope. The shoe didn't fail her as it quickly sailed the very short distance to Mina's forehead, effectively awakening her from the surprise of impact. "Gwen!" Mina called out as she dashed over to the queen before standing in Morgana's way to her.

It all happened in such a blur as Gwen witnessed everyone else waking from the commotion as a fight between two beings with magic unfolded. From the beginning Gwen felt guilty about putting Mina in that position as she took a hammering from Morgana, a clearly more experienced and knowledgeable sorceress. The fight begin with Mina using shields and such to counter and divert any attacks from Morgana before the older woman quickly grew bored and irritated with Mina, changing to a different method to dispose of the pest that stood in her way.

Just when Gwen felt that all was lost as Mina was knocked unconscious from being thrown against a tree, Morgana surprisingly suffered the same fate but at a greater severity as her skull bled freely on the tree trunk. Someone amongst them had magic, Gwen didn't care who, but thank god that they were here.

Once everything was hastily stuffed into saddlebags, Elyan's body tied to his horse with Percival holding the reins, and everyone mounted with Mina being lain across Merlin's horse, the party took off towards Camelot as they were more than too eager to leave the area and get behind the safety of the walls and the repetitive luck the city seemed to have against threats of all sorts.

X~X~X

It's been a few days since the magical fight and Gwen watched from beside the patient bed as Mina continued to sleep obliviously whilst she recovered from the injuries. Gaius, after seeing to her wounds and treating all he could had said that she would be fine before putting her in what was normally Merlin's bed so she could rest and get better without interruption.

Over those last few days, Arthur while glad that the fight had gone in their favour still showed skepticism towards trusting Mina, despite what Gwen told him about the sorceress's deeds during Gwen's period in the Dark Tower as Morgana's captive. He had avoided visiting the young sorceress when he could by only checking on her condition each morning before swiftly making his way out of the chambers to begin his duties as king. In private her husband had confided in her that he was unsure of what to do about this sorceress for Gwen had shared everything that wasn't considered private about Mina with Arthur.

Mina had no job, no home, no family she could name, or any memories of where home was. So to banish her was equivalent to kicking her to the street to eventually starve and die. Something that Gwen dearly desired to not happen to the lovely young woman she had quickly formed a friendship with. She'd grown attached to Mina from their experiences at the Dark Tower.

Whilst so deep in thought as she held one of Mina's hands gratefully in her own, she jumped in her seat at the sight of Hunith hurrying into the patient chambers, paying no mind whatsoever to her surroundings or Gwen's presence before proceeding to cup the young woman's face and happily cry in clear joy, hugging and holding Mina in such a manner that it reminded her of the time she'd been reunited with Elyan - the circumstances were of no comparison but Hunith's raw emotion was tenfold of Gwen's upon seeing Elyan again.

The thought of her brother made Gwen wish to weep and she knew this wouldn't be the place to do it.

Taking advantage of Hunith being so distracted, Gwen slipped out of the chambers as her mind was reeling with new information and suddenly making sense of all the disjointed snippets she'd gathered since meeting Mina.

Mina was Merlin's age, hadn't been home since she was ten so presumed dead by her family, and Hunith was openly crying in joy over her in the other room. Mina held no memory of a father, only one of a brother and mother. Making Merlin the twin brother who had magic. As the knowledge continued to populate within her mind, Gwen seated herself at the vacant table in Gaius' chambers as the waves of shock rolled over her.

As the initial wave wore off Gwen found that she was happy Mina now had family; no matter who they were. The fear of rejection she'd recalled seeing in Mina reminded her of what Merlin must feel everyday and made her wonder if he had ever intended to tell them about his abilities. These abilities also explained the ongoing good luck and outcomes he and Arthur experienced over the years.

As if on cue Gaius entered his chambers with Merlin following closely behind with an expression of disbelieve and happiness as they were headed for Merlin's chambers. Seeing that Merlin was too preoccupied for her to say anything about his magic she took Gaius to one side as Merlin obliviously continued and entered his chambers where his mother and newly found sister resided.

"Gwen," he acknowledged politely while showing signs of distraction. "Do you need a remedy?" He enquired while looking a little concerned.

"I'm in perfect health, Gaius, but why doesn't Merlin remember Mina until now? And could you pass a message onto Merlin once he has some spare time?" She requested whilst she heard the family reunion going on in the other room.

"When they thought she had died Merlin hadn't taken it very well and Hunith was asking for my help, so i went to Ealdor and gave Merlin a concoction to erase his memory- his reaction of Mina being presumed dead truly called for it," he explained before being very clear he'd speak no further about it.

"What do you want me to tell him, Gwen?" The aged man asked patiently and pointedly as he paid her his full attention.

"I trust him and Mina no matter what and thank you for saving us against Morgana," she spoke clearly with a gentle smile as she rose from the table and stood with Gaius who was displaying signs of poorly concealed shock. "Also I'd like nothing more than to see him be the person he truly is and hopefully one day everyone can see it."

As she left the physician chambers to tend to her duties Gwen truly hoped her long time friend and her new friend could one day live happily and without fear for their lives.

X~X~X

**Just a little something that has just been sitting on my computer gathering figurative dust. Good thing I got stuck on my other stories or I probably wouldn't have finished this.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it and don't be shy to comment and speak your mind, whatever it may be :-)**

 


End file.
